


Can you see the stars?

by NurseEvelyn



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Richlee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseEvelyn/pseuds/NurseEvelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard watches The Fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you see the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction, the characters depicted are fictional versions of the actors in question. Obviously their actual private lives are none of my business, I am just enjoying imagining what might happen if they were actually in a relationship together. Totally made up.

Lee shuts off the DVD player with a click.

Richard is still staring at the screen. It’s almost unbearable. He has hardly said a word throughout the entire movie except to make an occasional comment about the cinematography or Lee's co-stars. By the end he'd watched in complete silence. Which should be good. He’s definitely been paying attention.

Lee fidgets. This thing they have, it’s new, he hasn’t quite learned to read Rich properly yet.

Richard clears his throat. He glances briefly towards Lee.

“That was incredible,” he says, his voice husky. Lee’s pulse rate skips up a notch. “You were… wow… that was powerful, I’m just…” Rich shakes his head. He’s not quite looking Lee in the eye. He licks his lips. Shifts slightly. Looks up at Lee finally. “I’m impressed.”

Lee ducks his head, biting his lip, pleased. “Well, you know, Tarsem had such a vision.”

Richard swallows. “You were good, really good.” His gaze dips to Lee’s mouth then back to his eyes. “And also unbelievably hot.”

Lee can’t help the smirk that tugs at his lips and he shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly, looking at Richard from under his lashes. “Is that so?”

Richard _blushes_ , but sits back to look at Lee speculatively, one long arm draped along the back of the couch. “I’ve been having inappropriate thoughts.”

Lee’s pulse skips but he plays it cool, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know my acting choices were such a turn on.”

“Oh, they are.” Richard shifts towards him, resting his fingertips lightly on Lee’s knee. He rubs his thumb against the seam of the denim, he glances up again and grins wolfishly. “But your biceps deserve an honourable mention.”

Lee finds this funnier than it is and he grins so wide it hurts. “Did I make you swoon?”

“You made me count my blessings,” Richard admits, all seriousness. “I can’t believe I get to kiss you.”

Lee holds his gaze for a long moment.

Lee lets him come to him.

Lee lets him kiss him.

Rich draws back with a bitten off laugh, smiling against Lee’s mouth. “My god, you’re pretty. I want to do bad things to you.”

Lee kisses him again. “Will you let me do bad things back?”

Richard’s hand curves around the nape of his neck. His voice is low and warm. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is starting to become a habit.


End file.
